Eleven and The Princess of London
Plot During a trip to London to see Veronica, Molly learns about an evil plot involving Earl Grey and the Princess of England, she soon gets some help from Eleven to save the day. Characters *Molly *Eleven *Veronica *Agent Cyan *Earl Grey (Antagonist) Transcript (Opens with Molly and Veronica leaving the London Airport and getting into a taxi) Molly: I'm so glad I decided to come visit your country. Veronica: Well thank you, just to let you know that England is much more different than America. Molly: So let's get to hotel. Veronica: Hold on, there's a really good pub we should get to, you'll love it. (The cab drives offscreen and it then cuts to Eleven, he is riding the same black ninja motorcycle from his adventure to Japan as he jumps off) (As Eleven begins to walk, a blue woman from on top of a building is watching over Eleven with binoculars) Blue Woman: (Talks to Cellphone) Boss, we found him, he's here to complete the mission. (It then cuts to Molly and Veronica at a pub called 'Lucky London') Veronica: This place makes the best pints. Molly: Why does everyone act irish here? Veronica: No clue, but we don't need a hotel, my first loft is upstairs, we'll stay settle in there. Molly: Cool. (Molly and Veronica go upstairs, it then Cuts to Eleven eating ramen at a restaurant named 'Shōgun Saikōsai', he sees some busty women with even larger boobs while eating) (Eleven sees some busty women with large breasts and street gang with katanas) Eleven: .... (walks to the busty women) Street Gang Member One: You buddy, you better get your ass out of here! Street Gang Member Two: Yeah, get out of here! (Eleven ignores them and talks to the women) Busty Woman One: Where are you, eh? Busty Woman Two: You don't look american. Eleven: ...Just a guy who plays by his own rules… Busty Woman One: You seem like your looking for some action, eh? Street Gang Member One: (Grabs Eleven's Shoulder) Hey, we told you to leave them alone. (Eleven grabs the street gang member as he punches him several times and throws him to the ground) Eleven: And why should I do that? Street Gang Member Two: Hey! We told you to leave! (Proceeds to attack Eleven with Katana) (The second street gang member suddenly had his arms twisted by Eleven and drops the katana, Eleven grabs the katana as he stabs shoulder and slashes his left arm) Eleven: ….. (Suddenly many agents enter, and the Blue Woman appears in front of Eleven) Blue Woman: We've been looking for you, it's time to finish the mission. (Eleven prepares to fight with a katana) Eleven: .....? Blue Woman: Relax, we're not here to harm you, I'm Agent Cyan, we talked over the phone about Earl Grey and his plan to kidnap the Princess of England. Eleven: (lowers down his katana) ...… Agent Cyan: You have to come with us. (Cuts to Molly and Veronica on the street and see Eleven going into a truck with Agent Cyan) Molly: He looks vaguely familiar. Veronica: Really, I never met them. (Cuts to the truck about to enter a tower that is the british secret agency) Eleven: ….. Agent Cyan: What we got so far for information is that Earl Grey is planning on a bombing during the queen's ceremony at four today, we need you to transform into an audience member and watch to see if anything happens, Got that? (Points to Eleven) Eleven: ..... (nods) Agent Cyan: Good, so I need to you transform right away and then we have to get to the ceremony, the speech begins in about less than an hour. (Eleven transforms into an audience member) Eleven (Audience Member): What's in it for me? Agent Cyan: We'll make sure the other agents in America leave you alone. Eleven (Audience Member) Deal. Agent Cyan: Let's get going. (Eleven and Agent Cyan get into the truck and drive to the ceremony where several people including Molly and Veronica are standing around) Veronica: The princess is going to be running for office, and her mother is in support of all this, so we all have to come watch it out here. Veronica: I have no clue why. (Eleven disguised as an audience member walks toward the audience) Agent Cyan: So remember, just watch and see if anything happens. Eleven (Audience Member): Right. (Eleven sees where if anything happens) (The Princess shows up on a podium and begins to speak) Princess: Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to begin the speech! (The crowd begins to cheer as a bomb soon goes off behind the stage) Agent Cyan: Quick get to the stage and see what's going on! (Eleven runs to the stage and sees Earl Grey) Earl Grey: Oh hello! (Grabs the princess) I wish to stay but it's time for tea! (Earl Grey flies away) Agent Cyan: Quick! Get in the truck, we have to follow them! (Eleven runs into truck as they follow Earl Grey) Agent Cyan: (While Driving) Where do you think they're going? Eleven (Audience Member): I think Earl Grey's mansion Agent Cyan: Seems pretty obvious. (Veronica and Molly pop up from the backseat) Molly: You guys are going to stop Earl Grey! Agent Cyan: (Surprised) What the? How did you two get in here? Veronica: When the bomb exploded we found this truck and decided to hide in here. Eleven (Audience Member): Don't you two know not to get into people's business!? Agent Cyan: (Frustrated) Great, now we have unnecessary support. Molly: We can help, just give us some big guns and we're good. (Eleven hands them out a CM901 assualt rifle and FAMAS assault rifle) Veronica: Sweet. Agent Cyan: You two can't get in the way of the plan, so don't screw this up. Molly: Got it. Veronica: So who is guy you're with? Agent Cyan: He's a special agent, everything else is confidential. (The truck approaches Earl Grey's mansion, and several groups of butlers show up in front of the truck) Agent Cyan: Quick! Take cover! (Everyone gets out of the truck) (Eleven revert back and digs into the ground) Agent Cyan: (To Eleven) Where are you going? (Agent Cyan follows Eleven into the ground and it shows Molly and Veronica shooting from the truck) (Eleven digs to the truck of the butlers and jumps out with a custom SCAR-L assault rifle attached with a grenade launcher and shoots a grenade into the truck) Veronica: (While Shooting) That was so hot! Molly: Excuse me? Veronica: Sorry, let's meet up with them. (Agent Cyan gets out of the hole and meets up with Eleven) Agent Cyan: Is that all of them? Eleven: ..... (nods as he is saying 'No') (Suddenly Agent Cyan gets grabbed by the neck by Gerald Butler) Agent Cyan: Let me go! Gerald Butler: Not a chance, my boss wants you dead. Molly: (Points gun at Gerald) You better let her go! (Eleven taps Gerald Butler's shoulder) Gerald Butler: What do you wa… (Turns around and notices it's Eleven) How did you turn so quickly? Veronica: (Whispers to Molly) Is he even human? (Eleven throws out thousands of powerful punches at Gerald Butler in a second) Molly: (Whispers to Veronica) That should answer your question. (Gerald Butler lets go of Agent Cyan and she shoots Gerald in the head with her pistol) Agent Cyan: Okay, you two ladies stay here and shoot any more of his henchman if they arrive, me and my partner have to go inside and stop Earl Grey. Molly & Veronica: Got it. (Eleven and Agent Cyan go inside and find the Princess chained over a pool full of gray water) Earl Grey: (Suddenly behind them) I see you found my plan. Agent Cyan: What is all this? Earl Grey: (Floats away from Eleven and Agent Cyan and gets in front of them) The princess is the most powerful person in England, if I drop her into this pool of gray water, she loses her color and will be my most powerful henchmen! (Laughs in Evil Tone) Princess: (Chained over pool) Help! Agent Cyan: (Points Pistol at Earl Grey) You better stop this. Earl Grey: You think that will stop me. (Uses his force and throws Agent Cyan against a wall) Agent Cyan: (In Pain) Gah! That hurts! (Eleven gets angry at Earl Grey) Earl Grey: What do you want, you bloody freak? (Eleven spews out an AS50 sniper rifle and shoots Earl Grey in the head 9 times, Earl Grey's dead body hits a button that releases the chains, the princess falls but Eleven manages to grab her and the two end up standing on the other side of the pool) Princess: Thank you, good sir. (Eleven scratches the back of his head) Agent Cyan: (Gets Up) We did it. (Suddenly, all three of them notice a bomb inside the pool about to explode in five seconds) Agent Cyan: He screwed us! We're dead! (Eleven sticks out his long tongue and swallows the bomb) Agent Cyan: Okay, well that was unusual. (Eleven, Agent Cyan, and the Princess leave Earl Grey's Mansion and meet up with Molly and Veronica) Molly: You saved her. Veronica: Well, that was predictable. (Molly gives Veronica an odd look) Molly: (Deadpanned) Really? Veronica: Sorry? (Eleven blushes at the princess) Princess: Well, thank you for everything, is there anything I can do to repay you all? Agent Cyan: The agents don't need anything, we have everything taken care of. Veronica:(To Agent Cyan) But I'm sure your friend over there would love something since he keeps staring at her breasts. (Veronica points at Eleven) Eleven: ..... (staring at the princess' breasts) Veronica: (Grabs Molly's Arm) You know what, me and my girlfriend have to go, but it was nice helping you. Agent Cyan: (To Eleven) You get her pregnant and it's your fault buddy. You're off the hook now. Molly, Veronica, and Agent Cyan leave) Princess: (To Eleven) So what do you want me to do? Eleven: (thinks) ...... Princess: What? (The princess comes back to the audience with huge boobs) Princess: Will this really get people to vote for me? (Eleven gives her a thumbs up) Princess: Thank you, and you're welcome to stay here anytime. (Eleven gives a thumbs up and runs off) The End (after-credits) (Shows Eleven in Paris, France he sees a hot busty waitress on her break, he walks up to her) Hot Waitress: (French accent) Do you want me to see your big tower? Eleven: ...... (shows her his large dick) (The waitress bends over and sucks on Eleven's large dick, giving him oral sex) What did you think about this episode? Dogshit (1/5) Okay (2/5) Good (3/5) Terrific (4/5) A personal favorite (5/5) Category:Episodes